


Miles to Go Before I Sleep (Podfic)

by Malora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Character Study, Child Neglect, Fanart Welcome, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Animal, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rescue, Sick Character, Sick Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malora/pseuds/Malora
Summary: Hedwig has always protected her boy. But when her boy's relatives throw everything he cares about into a bonfire - including herself - she must leave him to find help before her injuries and the cold winter overwhelm her.This is a podfic of my story by the same title posted on my page. Thanks and credit goes to voice actor PsychoticFireBadger. He has a soothing British voice, which is perfect for this story. Soft and gentle, it's like being rocked to sleep.
Kudos: 13





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miles to Go Before I Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742065) by Malora. 



> Thank you to PsychoticFireBadger for creating this lovely podfic. It was a real gift during a stressful time. He can be contacted on Reddit at u/PsychoticFireBadger.

Link:

[Miles to Go Before I Sleep (podfic)](https://soundgasm.net/u/PsychoticFireBadger/Miles-to-go-before-I-sleep)

Full url:

https://soundgasm.net/u/PsychoticFireBadger/Miles-to-go-before-I-sleep

Link to original fic (text):

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445166>


End file.
